SEBUAH KETULUSAN
by angels0410
Summary: Sebuah ketulusan dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan. Apa itu terlalu naif untuk dikatakan dan terlalu sulit untuk diimpikan? PAIR GAARA X MATSURI


**Naruto Disclaimer©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sebuah Ketulusan©Angels0410**

 **Pairing : Gaara x Matsuri**

 **Genre : Romantis**

 **Rate : T**

 **Event : Competion Write Fanfiction 2016**

 **#CWF_2016 (No.2)**

 **Summary :**

 **Sebuah ketulusan dibutuhkan dalam sebuah hubungan. Apa itu terlalu naif untuk dikatakan dan terlalu sulit untuk diimpikan?**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku mencari sebuah ketulusan."**

Kalimat itu yang membuatnya selalu menangis. Bukan karena makna kalimat tersebut namun kenyataan yang menimpanya, kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan. Kenyataan bahwa dia tidak memiliki orang tua karena orang tuanya dibunuh oleh pamannya. Walaupun awalnya ia merasa sangat frustasi namun kakeknya –Ebizo- selalu mendukungnya.

Sekarang kenyataan menamparnya kembali, mengusik hidupnya yang sudah tenang dan bahagia. Kenyataan buruk bahwa kekasihnya hanya memanfaatkannya. Kepercayaan pada sang kekasihlah yang membuatnya benar-benar hancur dan terperosok ke yang sangat dalam. Untuk membuat gadis tersebut kembali tersenyum sang kakek memilih untuk pindah dan mencari sekolah baru.

-o0o0o-

"Ayo perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap sang guru.

" _Ha'i_. Perkenalkan saya Matsuri. Salam kenal…"

Perasaan Matsuri terasa sangat canggung ketika mendapati tatapan 'aneh' dari teman sekelasnya, namun dia tetap tersenyum. Dan teman-teman barunya pun tersenyum dan membalas sapaannya.

Setelah perkenalan di dalam kelas tersebut Matsuri memiliki banyak teman, tapi hanya satu teman dekatnya yakni Sari. Sari merupakan gadis yang baik, periang, dan selalu memuji senpai yang bernama Gaara. Selama satu minggu Matsuri merasa sangat nyaman dan tenang berada di sekolah baru tersebut. Perasaannya berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih baik.

-0o0o0-

Matsuri sangat senang hari ini, dengan senandu kecil ia berjalan menuju ke luar gerbang sekolah. Tersenyum dan terkadang membalas sapaan beberapa senpai, walaupun Matsuri sendiri tidak mengenal senpai tersebut.

Ketika Matsuri hendak mencapai gerbang sekolah langkahnya terhenti dan senyumnya pun menghilang. Sadar atau tidak kini air matanya turun tanpa dapat dicegah. Tubuhnya kini bergetar, tangannya menutup mulut agar tidak ada isakan yang keluar.

"Matsuri…" Suara itu bagai halilintar yang menyambar hatinya. Tidak sanggup, Matsuri tidak sanggup jika harus bertemu orang itu lagi. Ia menggeleng, mulai melangkah mundur, berbalik dan berlari.

"Matsuri!" Panggil orang tersebut.

' _Apa yang diinginkannya dariku? Apa tidak cukup semua yang dilakukannya?'_ Batin Matsuri.

Matsuri tidak lagi memperdulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya. Dia hanya ingin pergi jauh dari orang tersebut.

 _Brukkk_

"Perhatikan jalanmu." Ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin.

"Ma-maaf senpai." Matsuri membungkuk.

"Matsuri!" Laki-laki itu ternyata masih mengejarnya.

Matsuri tidak lagi dapat berpikir panjang, ia langsung berjalan ke belakang laki-laki yang ditabraknya tadi. Ia memegang erat pakaian laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang menjadi tempat berlindung Matsuri pun hanya memandang wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Matsuri. Kita perlu bicara." Ucap laki-laki itu dan mulai mendekati Matsuri.

"T-tidak!" Suaranya parau dan tangannya semakin erat memegang seragam laki-laki tersebut.

"Ku mohon dengarkan aku. Aku-"

"Cu-cukup a-aku hiks aku tidak i-ingin hiks mendengarmu ." Kini Matsuri menutup telinagaga dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada punggung lelaki tadi sambil menangis.

"Matsuri!" Suara itu mengeras dan kemudian menarik tangan Matsuri.

"Le-lepas." Matsuri meronta.

"Lepaskan tanganmu." Ucapan itu terdengar dari laki-laki yang menjadi perlindungan Matsuri. Sedari tadi ia hanya menonton drama telenovela tersebut. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak suka melihat laki-laki tersebut berbuat kasar pada gadis yang dipanggil Matsuri tersebut.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur. Kau bukan siapa-siapa."

Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangan Matsuri dan beralih memukul laki-laki dihadapannya. Namun sebelum pukulan itu mendarat di wajahnya, tangannya sudah balik memukul hingga laki-laki tersebut terjatuh.

"Aku Sabaku Gaara ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Jangan coba-coba mengganggunya lagi dan pergi dari sini atau ku hajar kau sampai mati." Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam.

Setelah laki-laki itu pergi Matsuri langsung terjatuh terduduk dengan tangis semakin kencang. Untung saja sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, sehingga tidak ada lagi murid di sekolah tersebut. Gaara berjongkok dihadapan Matsuri dan memeluknya. Lelah, Matsuri lelah dengan semua ini, dia benar-benar ingin beristirahat.

-o0o0o-

"Ehh?"

Matsuri mengerjap dan memperhatian sekitar yang terasa sangat berbeda. Matsuri berada di sebuah mobil yang sudah pasti bukan mobilnya, karena dirinya sendiri pun tidak pernah membawa mobil ke sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara itu berasal dari pintu pengemudi yang baru saja di buka.

Matsuri hanya menggangguk dan menatap pria di depannya. "Ma-maaf…"

"Untuk?" Tanya Gaara sambil duduk di bangku pengemudi.

"Maaf karna aku merepotkanmu Sabaku-san." Katanya sambil menunduk.

"Kau mencari masalah pada orang yang berbahaya."

Matsuri bingung dengan perkataan Gaara. "Maksudnya?"

"Laki-laki yang mengejarmu itu sangat berbahaya."

Sekarang Matsuri mengerti, "Ya, aku sudah tahu."

"Masalah apa yang kau buat?"

Matsuri memandang tidak suka. Bagaimana bisa semua hal harus dialah yang berbuat masalah. Apa dia tampak seperti seorang pembuat masalah?

"Sudahlah. Sekarang dimana rumahmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Karena tidak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Matsuri.

Matsuri hanya berfikir apa dia dapat menceritakan rahasianya pada Gaara. Padahal dia selalu saja menyimpannya sendirian dan tidak pernah menceritakannya pada orang lain. Matsuri terus berpikir dalam lamunannya, hingga tidak menyadari mereka sudah ada di depan kediaman Matsuri.

"Sudah sampai."

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah sampai di depan rumahmu."

"Ya terima kasih karena telah mengantarku." Matsuri kini menghembuskan nafas berat. "Sa-Sabaku-san?"

"Panggil Gaara saja."

"Gaara-san, dari mana kau tahu tentang Neji-san?"

"Kami dulu pernah berteman namun karena sesuatu hal, kami pun bermusuhan." Kini Gaara menghela napas.

"A-aku pernah memiliki hubungan dengan Neji-san, tapi kami berakhir sebulan yang lalu." Matsuri menahan tangisnya, ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangisi kejadian itu lagi. Karena itu ia tersenyum dan menghembuskan nafas berat.

Gaara hanya mendengar dan melihat wajah Matsuri yang sedang tersenyum. Walau Matsuri tersenyum, Gaara tau itu hanya sebuah kepalsuan untuk menutupi kesedihannya. Gaara menepuk kepala Matsuri pelan dan berkata "Sudahlah tidak perlu mengingatnya."

Matsuri yang diperlakukan seperti itu sedikit tersentak dan malu. "Te-terima kasih Gaara-san."

"Hn, lebih baik kamu masuk dan beristirahat."

" _Ha'i"_

-o0o0o-

Matsuri dan Sari berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Ia tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Gaara yang baru keluar dari kantin.

"Selamat siang Gaara-san…" Ucap Matsuri sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Siang." Kata Gaara membalas sapaan Matsuri dengan sebuah senyum.

Sari yang berada di samping Matsuri tidak menyangka bahwa sahabat barunya itu dapat mengenal Gaara. Dia yang selalu menceritakan Gaara saja tidak penah bertegur sapa. Sari tersenyum melihat wajah Matsuri yang juga tersenyum. Sari tahu alasan Matsuri pindah ke sekolah ini dan dia senang jika sahabatnya itu dapat tersenyum manis seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku." Perkataan Sari membuat Matsuri tersenyum lebar.

"Benar kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Matsuri sambil melenggang pergi memasuki area kantin.

"Hei Matsuri kau harus bercerita." Kata Sari yang kini sudah berlari mengejar Matsuri.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Tapi kita pesan makanan dulu."

-o0o0o-

Matsuri melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar gerbang sekolahnya. Menelusuri dan melihat orang-orang yang berada di dekat gerbang tersebut. Matsuri sangat was-was, ia mengetahui sifat mantan kekasihnya itu, pemaksa dan keras kepala. Mungkin saja sekarang Neji sedang menunggunya di depan sekolah.

"Tidak pulang?"

Matsuri mengetahui suara itu dengan jelas, suara yang belakangan ini selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

"Pulang, hanya sa-" Matsuri melihat orang tersebut, orang yang selalu ia hindari. Tatapannya kini mengarah pada sosok laki-laki yang menunggu di depan sekolahnya.

Gaara kini melihat ke arah tatapan Matsuri dan dia langsung mengetahui kenapa Matsuri tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Sudah ayo kita pulang."

"Ta-tapi…" Ada keraguaan di wajah Matsuri, bisakah dia menghindari Neji yang sekarang menatapnya dengan wajah menyeramkan.

"Tenanglah. Kau pulang bersamaku." Tanpa mendengar perkataan Matsuri Gaara langsung menarik tangan gadis itu keluar gerbang dan menuju parkiran.

Saat di depan Neji, Matsuri menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Gaara.

"Matsuri." Panggil Neji.

Matsuri mempercepat langkah kakinya dan menyamakannya dengan Gaara. Setelah sampai di depan pintu mobil Gaara, Matsuri langsung masuk tanpa melihat Neji. Tanpa sopan-santun Neji sudah membuka pintu di samping Matsuri secara paksa.

"Dia tidak ingin menemuimu." Gaara kini menutup pintu mobil yang dibuka Neji.

Neji sangat marah dan kemudian memukul Gaara. Sebelumnya Gaara dapat menghindari pukulan itu, tapi kali ini tidak. Sebuah lebam dan darah terukir di wajah Gaara. Matsuri sangat khawatir melihat Gaara, ia mengenal jelas siapa Neji sebenarnya. Matsuri hendak keluar namun pintu mobil Gaara tidak dapat dibuka. Ternyata Gaara menahan pintu tersebut.

Gaara sudah beberapa kali mendapat pukulan namun ia tidak membalas sedikit pun. Tapi salah besar jika Neji memukuli Gaara di depan sekolah Gaara. Beberapa murid sekolah itu datang menolong Gaara.

"Lepas." Kata Neji memberontak saat beberapa murid laki-laki memisahkannya dengan Gaara.

"Pergilah. Salah besar jika kau mencari masalah di depan sekolahku." Ucap Gaara.

Neji melihat dirinya telah dikerumunin murid sekolah Gaara. Ia mendengus kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gaara pada teman-temannya.

"Gaara kenapa kau bisa berurusan dengannya lagi tebbayo." Kata Naruto frustasi.

"Apa karena wanita di dalam itu?" Kini Sailah yang berbicara dan melihat kedalam mobil Gaara.

"Kau harusnya tidak berurusan dengannya, dia itu terlalu berbahaya Gaara. Dan wanita itu aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu tebbayo."

"Matsuri itu anak penasehat Sunagakure, Ebizo." Kata Shikamaru.

"Wow..."

"Terus hubungannya dengan Neji apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Neji itu mantan kekasih Matsuri dan hubungan mereka berakhir karena Neji menghianatinya dan hanya memanfaatkannya. Mungkin saja dia kembali kepada Matsuri untuk memanfaatkan Matsuri lagi."

Mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, Gaara menoleh pada gadis yang sedang menangis yang ada di dalam mobilnya. Perasaannya sungguh tidak menentu melihat wajah senduh Matsuri.

"Apa kau menyukainya?"

Gaara tidak menyangka Shikamaru akan mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Gaara hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Shikamaru.

"Kau harus memperhatikannya dengan baik dan menjauhkannya dari Neji. Orang tersebut lebih berbahaya dari yang kau kira."

"Aku tahu."

Apa Shikamaru tidak salah mendengar. Gaara sudah tahu mengenai hal itu, tapi masih tetap melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Padahal Gaara selalu tidak ingin direpotkan.

"Sudah kami lebih baik pergi sekarang. Gadis itu terus saja menangis, terlalu cengeng." Memang Sai tidak pernah berkata dengan baik, selalu saja terdengar panas.

"Hn."

Saat masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara langsung dihujani pertanyaan.

"Gaara-san apa kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terluka Gaara-san." Tangisnya sudah tidak dapat tertahan. "Maaf... Karena aku Gaara-san jadi seperti ini. Maaf..." Matsuri kini menangis sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gaara datar berharap Matsuri dapat berhenti menangis.

Matsuri yang mendengar itu semakin menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf... Le-lebih baik Gaara-san tidak usah membantuku atau bertemu denganku lagi."

Perasaan Gaara marah mendengar perkataan Matsuri. Tapi untuk apa dia marah? Bukankah dia tidak akan kerepotan lagikan. Tapi sungguh Gaara tidak ingin menjauh dari Matsuri.

"Gaara-san, aku lebih baik pulang sendiri."

Gaara langsung menghentikan gerakan Matsuri. Matsuri menatap ke arah Gaara dengan wajah berlinang air mata. Gaara tidak membuang waktu ia langsung mendorong tubuh Matsuri hingga menempel pada pintu mobilnya. Mengurung gadis itu di antara kedua tangannya. Mendekat dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Matsuri tidak dapat mundur lagi. Wajahnya merona tangisnya pun kini sudah berhenti dan digantikan keterkejutan.

"Gaara-san..."

"Aku tidak suka mendengar suffix san."

Matsuri semakin gugup. "Ja-jadi?"

"Kun."

Matsuri tidak dapat protes apapun lagi. Ia langsung mengikuti perkataan Gaara. "Gaara-kun."

"Aku menyukaimu Matsuri."

Matsuri hanya diam memandang lekat mata Gaara. Perasaannya tidak menentu, apa mungkin Gaara menyukai Matsuri yang baru di kenalnya. Apa Gaara mungkin memanfaatkannya?

Gaara melihat keraguan di mata Matsuri. Apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan Matsuri.

"Gaara-kun aku ti-"

Gaara tahu apa yang akan dikatakan gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin menerima penolakan dari gadis itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Gaara menghentikan ucapan Matsuri dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya Gaara hanya ingin menghentikan ucapan Matsuri. Tapi rasa bibir Matsuri seakan menghipnotis seluruh tubuhnya. Ia menginginkan lebih, bukan hanya bibir tersebut tapi ia menginginkan Matsuri.

Matsuri mendorong tubuh Gaara yang semakin menempel padanya, selayaknya memperdalam ciuman tersebut. Setiap dia mendorong Gaara maka ciuman Gaara semakin dalam dan menuntut. Tapi entah kenapa perasaannya menerima semua itu.

Gaara sama sekali tidak mendapat balasan dari Matsuri. Hatinya terhunyut saat merasakan air mata Matsuri turun. Apa dia terlalu jahat memperlakukan Matsuri, dengan mencuri ciumannya.

"Maaf..." ucap Gaara dan memperbaiki posisi duduk. Ia kemudian memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang untuk mengantar Matsuri.

Saat tiba di depan rumah Matsuri, Gaara hanya diam saja.

"Ga-Gaara-kun..." Matsuri bersuara pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Hm?"

"A-apa Gaara-kun serius? A-apa Gaara-kun tulus? A-apa Gaara-kun hanya ingin memanfaatkanku seperti Neji-san?" Perasaan Matsuri benar-benar tidak menentu.

Gaara mengetahui maksud perkataan Matsuri. Ia kini merasakan kesedihan Matsuri yang tersorot dari mata Matsuri. Gaara tidak tahan melihat wajah sedih itu Matsuri. Ia pun memeluk Matsuri.

"Aku serius. Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Gaara pelan di telinga Matsuri.

Matsuri yang berada dalam dekapan Gaara pun membalas pelukan itu. "Apa aku bisa mendapatkan ketulusan?"

Gaara pun tersenyum dan mempererat pelukannya pada Matsuri. "Kau pantas mendapatkan ketulusan. Dan itu hanya dariku."

Di depan rumah Matsuri mereka berpelukan. Sang kakek hanya memandang tersenyum cucu kesayangannya. Malam yang dingin tidak lagi terasa diantara kedua insan tersebut karena mereka sudah mendapatkan kehangatan dari pasangannya.


End file.
